Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium
by QuinnMRoe
Summary: Murdoc creates a time machine, and the band travels back in time where they meet a very young, two eyed Stu Pot. Takes place a while before Do Ya Thing at 212 Wobble st.


Murdoc Niccals was a very smart man. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was, mind you, but that wasn't saying much given his unusually high self esteem. He had always had a knack for inventing things like machines and cyborgs, but today he finally finished the best machine of his career. His bandmates all stared at the metal contraption he had sitting on the table with curiosity. It looked like a ray gun, with dials and flashing lights.

"What the hell is that?" Russel asked. He didn't trust Murdoc with a gun at all.

"What is it? You sodding idiots can't even tell what this is?" He challenged. They all stared at him blankly. "Well, if I have to spell it out for you. It's a time machine! It can take you back in time!" Now he had their attention.

"Wow..." 2D exclaimed, reaching out to touch the shiny object, only to have his hand slapped away by Murdoc, "Does it work?"

"Does it work? Of course it bloody works! Wha'ddya think I'm some kind of idiot like you?" He looked down at it for a second "I haven't tested it yet, but I know it works."

"And what plans do you have for this... thing?" Noodle asked, looking at is with disdain.

"Boy, you lot sure have a lot of questions today," Mudoc spat bitterly, "If you must know, I started out building it just to build it, but then I remembered something I had seen in the past that I wanted. Something they don't make anymore."

"Wha'ssat Mudz?"

"There was this store I went to a long time ago, not open anymore, but it had this keyboard," 2D's eyes lightened up at the mention of his favorite instrument, "It wasn't worth much back then , but I saw one now, it was selling for over ten thousand American dollars. Seems like as good a way to test this baby out as any." The rest of the band looked at him suspiciously. This seemed like an awful lot of risk for a fancy keyboard (or some money).

"Yeah, we ain't lettin' you test this out on us Mudz," Russel decided. Murdoc couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why wouldn't someone take an opportunity to go back in time and help him. Not that it mattered, because they really didn't have any choice in the matter.

"Oh, you're not gonna help me with this?"

I don't fink so," 2D began, "It's just it seems kinda dangerous and-" before he could finish the sentence, Murdoc had picked up the time travel gun and shot him square in the chest. His bandmates heard him begin to scream, but it cut short when he disappeared, leaving an empty spot where he stood just seconds ago.

"Oh look at that, it worked!" Murdoc said with an evil grin, "So, who's next?"

"Are you crazy?" Noodle demanded, looking frantically back and forth between the spot where 2D previously was and Murdoc.

"You already know the answer to that," Russel told her, and then turned to address Murdoc, "That was fucked up man, the kid could be dead!" Murdoc chuckled at Russel referring to the 35 year old singer as a kid, but tried to assuage their fears.

"He's probably not dead," he said, realising that didn't sound as reassuring as he meant it to, "Look, I'll shoot myself with the thing and then come back. Alive. Then you'll know it works and nobody's gonna die, and you're gonna come too." Russel and Noodle looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

Murdoc took a deep breath and pointed the time machine gun at his own head, and squeezed the trigger. It was a strange feeling, like he was rushed forward and pulled backward at the same time, and he couldn't breath. Then he was suddenly, it was sunny. He was outside on a quiet sidewalk in 1997, gasping for breath.

"MURDOC WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A terrified voice asked from behind him. He whipped around to see 2D in hysterics, hyperventilating.

"Oh good, you're alive!" Said Murdoc, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." 2D sputtered, and Murdoc shot himself again with the gun, traveling back to 212 Wobble street. He arrived in the messy living room, trying to appear as the though the trip had been pleasant and he wasn't trying to catch his breath.

"I'm back!" He announced triumphantly, "face ache's fine, but I'm thinkin' he want's some company."

"Fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Russel sighed. Murdoc grinned and without warning shot him in his large gut, and he was gone. Noodle glared at Murdoc suspiciously.

"If this kills me I am going to kill you," she warned him. She was wary of Murdoc's inventions ever since she saw that creepy robot version of herself.

"Wouldn't have it any other way love," he replied with a wink. He aimed and pulled the trigger, before turning the time ray to himself.

"There he is," Russel said when he popped up next to his bandmates, "I can't believe the damn thing really worked!"

"An' I thought I got motion sickness in cars," 2D groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, quit your whining, wouldja?" Murdoc snapped, smacking the singer in the back of the head, "C'mon, the shop is this way." They walked for a while, following Murdoc who clearly had a very specific destination in mind. When they finally arrived, Murdoc went inside quickly without waiting for the others.

"How much you wanna bet this is gonna end with Mudz robbing the place?" Russel asked before entering.

"I would not bet against that." Noodle replied. As they walked in, 2D couldn't help but feel that place was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. The shop had a large sign above the glass storefront window that none of them bothered to look at, reading: Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Stu Pot was not a very smart man. he was smarter than he thought he was mind you, but that wasn't saying much given his rather low self esteem. He wasn't smart, but life was going quite well for him; he had a great job at a piano shop, he had a beautiful girlfriend, he was a young man in his prime. he wanted to keep this positive streak going, so he was always very polite to the customers.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" he asked the grouchy looking green skinned man who had just walked in.

"Mornin' face ache," the man sneered, and winked at him. _Well that was rude_. Stu had never seen the man before, but he felt like that was a very personal insult, made specifically for him. Why did he feel that way? The man made his way to the back of the store, clearly looking for something specific. When the bell on the door jingled again, three more people walked in. _I bet they're all together. There's no way all of these strange looking people came totally separately, _he thought to himself, but greeted them kindly anyways. They didn't seem to notice him. The large African-American man went straight to the cd's and started browsing. Stu started for a minute at the younger man who went straight to one of the keyboards and started playing some improv. _That bloke's got the same hair as me. _Fortunately for Stu, that was where the similarities stopped. This guy had huge, gaping holes where his eyes should be, and was missing about half of his teeth. In general, he just looked sickly.

Stu stopped staring at the strange looking blue haired man, and focused on the pretty japanese girl who was browsing the sheet music.

"Can I help you with anythin' miss?" He asked her. She looked up and began to say no, when a strange look came across her face. Her eyes widened and she stared at him, walking closer to him. _She thinks I'm hot. what should I do? Should I flirt with her? Paula flirts with other guys all the time, she won't mind. _He decided there was no moral conflict with flirting just a little, so he mustered up what he thought was his most handsome smile. When she realized his intentions, her amazement changed to amusement, and she started choking and snorting with laughter. Stu was a little hurt by this. It wasn't _that _funny that he thought she might find him attractive. He wasn't that ugly. But she kept laughing.

"Russel!" She called through hiccuping laughter, "Russel you must come see this!" The large man turned from the cd's to see what the girl was laughing at.

"What's so funny baby girl?" he asked. She pointed at Stu, who was standing behind the counter uncomfortably. "No fuckin' way." He walked closer to the young man, staring closely at his face. It was strange, he seemed to be staring at his eyes, but not exactly making eye contact. Just staring at his eyes. "What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Um, Stu pot," replied Stu Pot, who was very nervous to have this much attention from strangers focused on him.

"He was flirting with me a minute ago," the girl whispered to Russel, who started laughing hysterically.

"It's not _that _funny..." Stu complained, but went ignored.

"2D!" The girl called to the blue haired guy playing the keyboard.

"What's up, Noodle?" he asked, reluctantly getting up from the piano bench. She tried to stifle her laughter and pointed at Stu. 2D stared for a second, and then a sudden look of shock crossed his face, and he stumbled backwards, falling back on his ass. "HOLY BLOODY 'ELL!" he exclaimed, causing his two friends to bust up laughing again.

"What are you all freaking out about?" He finally asked, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No!" All three responded in unison, as if this was a notable quality.

"Lemme see your teeth." Russel commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Your teeth!"

"They're jus' bloody teeth," 2D said, standing back up, but Russel ignored him, grabbing Stu's chin with his large hand and opening his mouth. He yanked his head back and retreated a bit farther, but Noodle got up on the counter and touched his face.

"Come here Toochi," she said to the other blue haired man, who obediently walked over to her where she touched his face with her other hand, "his skin is nicer than yours, you should drink more water." Her hands made their way to both their eyes, which didn't seem to bother 2D much, but caused Stu to blink and flinch backward. Stu noticed that 2D was the only one who didn't find him hilarious; he just seemed contemplative.

"Okay, just because we have the same hair color doesn't mean we're the same person!" Stu exclaimed, thoroughly confused and frustrated.

"You're right man, you've still got a while," Russel laughed. _What the hell does that mean? _Stu was relieved when the doorbell jingled, and a familiar face entered as a distraction: _Paula. _

_"_Hey, Stu-Pot," she said happily, walking past the three strangers and leaning over the counter to give Stu a kiss.

_"_Hello lovely," he replied. _She's so pretty. _Stu looked over at the three strangers who had quieted down a bit since Paula had entered the building. 2D's face had gone pale, and he turned away from them, pretending to look another keyboard. Russel was glaring at Paula and shaking his head.

"Who is that?" Noodle asked quietly. Russel whispered something in her ear and she gasped. _What could they possibly have against Paula? _he thought. But before he could say anything, he heard a crashing from the back of the store. The unpleasant man from earlier ran towards the door holding a keyboard.

"WE'RE MAKIN' A BREAK FOR IT IDIOTS COME ON! See ya soon face ache!" And with that, he was out the door, running down the street.

"Wait-" Stu tried to chase after him; he did _not _want to lose this job. But 2D stopped him by placing a crumpled wad of cash on the counter with a sigh.

"Sorry Stu," he apologised, and the three people who had been so enthralled by him a moment ago ran out the door. Stu stared after them in wonder.

"Who the hell was that?" Paula asked, completely befuddled.

"I have no clue," Stu said, "Just a bunch of loons I guess." They both laughed, and he shrugged it off as nothing, but a strange thought kept creeping in the back of Stu's mind: 2D wasn't there when he told them his name. How did he know his name? He probably just overheard their conversation. That makes the most sense. He pushed the thought out of his mind, and went back to talking to his lovely girlfriend.


End file.
